yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Mikaelsson
Appearance Sophia has back length hair, light brown eyes, and brown hair, she is Irish-Swedish. Backstory Sophia was born in the US and when she was a baby her parents moved to Japan, and that's where she is now, her dad was Swedish and her mom was Irish, and Mikaelsson is a Swedish surname. She is perfectly normal, average student. Personality Sophia is a loner, and has only three friends. She is very friendly and sweet also, this makes her a dandere. Trivia * She would survive if Yandere-Chan goes on a killing spree * She is a DanDere * She is completely normal and average * If she would play any game, she would play Slender games. * She is a fan of slenderman * If she was any of the humans on Undertale ''she would be Bravery. * If she was modded into the game, she would have Midori's Hair. * She represents Saki the most. * I ran her through the Mary-Sue test and she is not a Mary-Sue. * I got permission from Pumpkin to make Patrick Cordery her crush. * That is all! Bye! '''-MisterClover'' Questions '''Please tell us your name. "My n-name is Sophia Mikaelsson.." When is your birthday? "November 8th 2000" Your blood type? "O" Please tell us your three sizes? "Da heck are you a pervert or something!" Tell us about your family composition. "One set of parents and one uncle and one cousin" What's your occupation? "I am a student" Your favourite food? "Fish" Favourite animal? "PUPPIES ARE CUTE" Favourite subject? "English is my favorite subject" Dislike subject? "I hate math its really boring" Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? "NO!" Do you enjoy school? "No, its boring" Are you in any school clubs? "I'm in the Art Club" What's your motto? "I d-don't have one" Your special skill? "I'm good at art, but not really good" Tell us about your treasure? "Personal" Describe yourself in a single word? "Shy" Your forte? "I don't have a Forte" Your shortcomings? "Being generally useless" Places in your memories? "The time I made my first friend" What is your favorite drink? "Iced Tea and Sweet Tea" How good can you swim? "I can swim" Your timing in 50-meter race? "Around one minute" Your hobby or obsession? "I have art as my hobby, I guess" Disliked food? "Ugh, I really hate liver the most" Anything you want most currently? "An art set!" Afraid of heights? "No" Dislike thunder? "No" Rainy or sunny? "Sunny" Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? "A pencil like everyone else" What do you eat for breakfast? "Rice and eggs normally" Do you believe in ghosts? "No, I don't" Can you play any musical instruments? "I know all of them, but I don't have a talent for them" Are you the outdoor or indoor type? "Outdoor type, because I wanna stay healthy" Ever in quarrel with your sisters? "I don't have a sister" Do you have a cellphone? "Yes, but I rarely use it" How long is your commute to school? "Free times" Do you have more friends than most? Your favorite sports? "Soccer is my favorite" How good can you cook? "I can cook normal food, that's all" Favorite colors? "light blue is mine" Anything you can never forgive? "Nothing" How tall are you? "5''4" Shoe size? "Umm around a 7 foot" Your dreams? "Private" Do you have any marriage desires? "Private" Do you dislike hot drinks? "No, I don't" Do you like bitter coffee? Bed time? "8:00 PM" Wake up time? "6:00 AM" When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? "I am a bed person" Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? "Yes.." Do you have any tips on losing weight? "No, I don't" Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? "Warm Soba is nice" Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "My right arm* Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. "Too personal" Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. "Too Personal" What's the name of your school anthem? "I don't even know XD" What's your favorite flower? "I love the daisy" What's your favorite saying? "I don't have a favorite" What's your favorite four kanji phrase? "This is basically the same question as last time" '' '''What comes to mind when you think about spring?' "First day of school! Ughh.." And summer? "I want to go on a vacation to the US" What about fall? "The cherry trees look very plain" And then the winter? "Snow" If you had a time machine, where would you go? "I would sell the time machine Questions cut to reduce length of page and time Category:OCs Category:Kakkoii Momo-chan's OCs Category:Females Category:Loner Category:Shisuta Town Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Art Club